User talk:ChaosLordDrakath
Hello Hi welcome to my talkpage Say anything you want Prediction is going to die after two weeks is going to go to hell if he or she has killed anything in his or her life. is not going to die cuz im lying. is a human. is cool or uncool! Stories and comments Hello! Just in case you haven't checked, I've left responses for your comments on my stories "The Houseguest" and "Most Sinister Weapon". I hope you like "The Binding Mask" and "Kumiho" and aren't disappointed. By the way, is the thing on your page something that uses the name of any user who happens to come to your page? Either way it's creepy! Raidra (talk) 13:29, March 18, 2014 (UTC) The thingy that you are talking about You do it by typing {;{USERNAME}}, without the semicolon. I saw it on sanguintino prime's (I think thats the name) profile and it freaked me out at first. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 02:02, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Incase me going in to chat and coming out really fast a few times showed in the chat thingy as 'JeffIsCute has joined the chat' or something My Wifi is super bad and the chat failed to load so I closed it and tried a few more times. I'm just worried that It showed on the chat message thingy and looked like spamming Pictures! When I first joined the wikia there were only like four thousand pictures, but now there more than 20000. Exactly 21975 currently. . . 22862 currently. . . Banned from chat... again YAY I WAS BANNED FROM CHAT AGAIN!!!! FOR BEING TWELVE!!!! YAY Yeah I'm twelve. And I'm in middle school. And I like elementary more than middle school. Middle school is too complicated for me. REBan You confirm that you are of legal age to form a binding contract with the Company, or an emancipated minor, or have parental or legal guardian consent and are fully able and competent to enter into, and comply with, these Terms of Use. In any case, you confirm that you are over the age of 13, and acknowledge that the Service is not intended for children under 13 years of age. You may not use the Service and may not accept the Terms of Use if you by law are barred from using the Service or accepting the Terms of Use. Referance: http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use 16:25, May 12, 2014 (UTC) So. I found this profile. And WOT THE FUK. Why. Sir Nibelsnarf (talk) 03:59, December 25, 2014 (UTC)Sir Nibelsnarf Planned "Kumiho" expansion Hello! I’m leaving you this note because you left feedback for my story “Kumiho”, and I’m thinking of expanding a section of the story to provide more background into the state Estes was in when he started treatment. Here’s the way the part of the story reads now. He reflected as he tried to rest. Genie had told him that his willpower was the key to his recovery. In that case, he thought, his recovery would be a fast one because he was determined to beat this thing. His addiction had cost him so much, including his friendship with Kim. Time and time again he flashed back to that night that Kim had discovered him using and declared their friendship was over. He understood Kim’s hurt and anger. He had lied straight to his face that he wasn’t using, and then he was caught in the act of being injected. Estes had blown it big time. Now he was determined to do whatever it took to get clean, to regain everything the drugs had taken from him. Here’s the planned expansion. He reflected as he tried to rest. Before beginning the treatment, Genie, Van, and Estes had a lengthy counseling session. At one point Genie turned to Van and asked, “Could you excuse us, please?” Van nodded, arose, and exited the room. Genie turned back to Estes and explained, “While I want you two to share your experiences to help each other, I also want you to know that you can trust me to be confidential. I know this is a difficult question, but it has to be asked. Have you attempted or considered suicide during this ordeal?” In the minutes that followed, Estes reflected on a number of things. Genie waited patiently. Finally Estes replied, “I haven’t attempted, no.” He took another long pause before admitting, “I have thought about it, though. I can’t drown because of my powers, but there are other ways I could do it. Shoot, the arsenal has a bunch of weapons I could use, not to mention the lab. I could slash my wrists or impale myself. I could shoot myself, or jab myself with so many drugged darts I wouldn’t recover. I could get some cord or chain and hang myself. I could get some gas grenades, or one of the tanks, and turn my room into a gas chamber. For that matter, I could start my car and lie down by the exhaust pipe.” Tears started to trickle down his face. “Take your time,” Genie told him gently. Estes wiped his eyes, expelled a trembling sigh, and gathered himself before continuing. “Ripley has been making me do extra work recently, and he’s made it a point to have me accompany him. I see now that it’s not just cracking down on me. It’s also about making sure I’m preoccupied and not… entertaining these thoughts.” “He wants you to know you’re still useful to him,” noted Genie. “Yeah,” agreed Estes, ignoring his fresh tears. Genie had told him that his willpower was the key to his recovery. In that case, he thought, his recovery would be a fast one because he was determined to beat this thing. His addiction had cost him so much, including his friendship with Kim. Time and time again he flashed back to that night that Kim had discovered him using and declared their friendship was over. Shortly afterward he and Kim were receiving orders from Ripley. After receiving his orders, Kim turned to leave. He passed by Estes without a single word or even a glance, as though he didn’t exist. Estes had seen movies and television shows in which characters, to show strong sorrow, had suddenly brought their hands to their chests as though suffering pangs of chest pain. He always thought that was corny. However, after Kim passed him by without acknowledging him, he felt a pang of pain jab through his heart, and he found himself bringing his hand to his chest. He understood Kim’s hurt and anger. He had lied straight to his face that he wasn’t using, and then he was caught in the act of being injected. Estes had blown it big time. Now he was determined to do whatever it took to get clean, to regain everything the drugs had taken from him. Any thoughts? Raidra (talk) 00:36, January 17, 2016 (UTC)